Far Behind
by Aato
Summary: Experience a run-around of love and uncertainty, deception and the unexpected when Mai and Katara unite against Zuko.
1. Good Midnight

**^***This is mainly a Zuko/Katara story. I actually would describe it as Zutara + Maitara [Mai/Katara] with definite hints of Maiko and Kataang in it... In case you can't handle it, now you know, so consider this your warning.

My goal is for this story to be bittersweet in its entirety, and considering that I'm a sucker for _anything_ love/hate, there's bound to be plenty of those mixed emotions tossed around.

I hope that clears up some small questions and makes you a little more curious.

I'm horrible at summaries (as you've probably noticed), so that will have to do.

**Special thanks **goes** to Alijandra **for being my first reviewer, as well as adding it to her favorites. Lots of thank yous!

This is** chapter 1 *revamped*. *^**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Good Midnight

***Katara**

/

The surrounding air was cool on my skin, but didn't stop the sweat that emanated from it as I was hastily pulled down a large corridor decorated with red and black and trimmed in gold. I asked many questions that demanded answers, but my captor chose to leave silence between us. Within that silence, the throb of my heart was as prominent as the ring of a bell in my ears.

I heaved a heavy breath as I was thrown towards a wall with my back pressed against the unforgiving marble within a room that would have been pitch black if it weren't for the moonlight that was allowed entrance through a far window across the room. Next to me, the light made something sparkle. I turned to see the silver sword that was mounted on the wall and facing my direction. As I continued to take in my surroundings, I noticed a rectangular wooden desk, but realized that it too was laced with the dangers and threats of weapons once the few rays of moonlight splayed across its surface.

I turned my attention back to my captor who, for the most part, remained in the shadows, only allowing me to see his silhouette on the other side of the room and I heard him fiddling with something that sounded like chains.

"…Shackles," my voice was carried on the wind and, to my misfortune, my captor heard me.

He chuckled lowly and maniacally, and before I could react, my back hit the hard wall again. Apparently, it wasn't in my favor to gain any distance from the fortification. His pale hands were off obvious contrast to my coffee forearms where he held me pinned to the wall. I could feel his hot breath on my face while ochre orbs examined me.

"You're a smart one, but I advise that you keep such comments and realizations to yourself… They could be your demise." He glared at me menacingly before his face contorted into a haughty smirk.

He quickly reached to his side before drawing his hand up to showcase a sharpened silver blade that he held in the center of his face so that his eyes could gaze around it to give me a look that dared me to attempt escape or struggle. He shook his shaggy black hair out of his face before giving me an evil smile and slowly bringing the blade from between us. My breath caught and my eyes widened upon feeling the cold silver lie flat at the base of my neck toward its center. I could feel the sharp sting as the tip punctured my skin just enough for a slow red stream to run. My blue eyes shot up to the scarred face of my perpetrator with a pleading look…

/

I sprang up from my slumber, or rather my other-worldly realm of torture, feeling warm and sweaty with continuous shivers. I reached onto the nightstand next to me and grabbed a long and thin wooden strip. With a quick strike against the structure's surface that lit the match, I guided it to the wick of the candle that rested in a golden holder that was molded to resemble dragons.

The candle's glow lit the dark walls of the room on my side, though it left the other half of the room in shadows. Relative to my dream, it somewhat startled me, but I relaxed once I looked to my side, remembering that I wasn't alone. A small smile spread onto my face, though faded when I saw the body move and eyes open half-lidded.

"Katara? Are you okay?" His voice was drowsy and his words were slurred, making it obvious that he was still very much asleep.

"I'm fine, Aang, thank you." I was still shaking, which probably made that response seem like little more than a lie.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I leaned down to kiss his cheek. "You're tired. Go back to sleep."

He nodded with a smile and his eyes closed as he turned to put his back to me. My small smile returned for the merest gratitude and guilt that I felt.

I suddenly glanced across the room in alarm at something that rested against the wall toward the foot of the bed. I carefully grabbed the candle from where it was perched and held it up to get a better look, only to realize that it was Aang's staff. I let out a low sigh of relief and glanced over to the boy who lay next to me before I closed my eyes in thought. I needed a moment alone to collect myself. I checked the signs that would assure me that he was asleep and then slowly slipped out of bed. If Aang were awake, there's no telling how he'd react to my need of seclusion. Being the caring soul that he is, he'd probably worry, and there's no need for that.

**^Zuko**

It was no joke that I probably should have been asleep at such a late hour, but I was caught in a reverie of all the major things that happened in such little time. My life has changed significantly for better and worse, though I have changed, by far, for better. I'm not that lost and confused kid anymore. Well… I'm sometimes still a little lost, but am seldom confused. And I am in debt to Uncle with more than I'll ever be able to repay. I remember how I was in my younger days: angry, frustrated, and vying, and while it was understandable, it didn't put me in any position to take any of my fury out on those who contributed nothing to those feelings. If I were Uncle, I wouldn't have had anything to do with me. …But if he hadn't been there with me, who knows what depths I'd be in and which wrong paths I could have taken, or even worse, whose slave I'd be.

However, the remembrance of his words that I was too reckless to heed at the time and even later discoveries of my own led me to, not only myself and my destiny, but to those who I'd come to call friends. More importantly, it gave me the chance to reconcile with one of the women that I now admire for myriad reasons; chiefly, her strength and beauty.

While sitting here at the turtle-duck pond, it was no surprise that it always brought on nostalgia, for it tends to be the harbor of memories and the place where I have my clearest and most profound thoughts. I still plan on finding my mother, but those plans remain on hold until further notice. It has only been a few months since the war's end, so I'm stuck with putting my needs aside for the greater good of my country. Some of the anxiety is eased with knowing that she'd be proud of where my life has resulted and that I would do something so selfless. Then again, as I've thought more and more about how to locate my mother, there are some parts of me that don't want to see her; not due to any disdain, but, rather, shame. I'm a different person. My personality has been shaped and changed by grief and only softened by my enlightenment. Generally, I still act just as cold, but with more tolerance and lenience. Surely, she wouldn't expect me to stay exactly the same as I was as a child, but I've changed drastically.

I think it's time for bed. I don't need to clutter my mind with any more thoughts. I slowly stood from where I kneeled and made my way back into the palace.

***Katara**

As my feet padded through the large halls of the palace on the edges where carpeting was scarce, I could feel the cool marble soak through my soles. It was a soothing sensation, though it also provoked thought—unwanted thought. I couldn't help but to reflect on the past week's drama, the source of my guilt just a few minutes ago. Though, since I've been here, I've felt, from lack of a better word, unbalanced.

And him!

Yes.

Him. He seemed to be on my mind more often than not. I had to admit that I definitely had a tender spot growing for him, but at the same time, I also had ill feelings as if I were betrayed or lied to, and my dream didn't help at all. But hell, the man saved my life, so if anything, I should be completely grateful, almost offering myself on a silver platter, right? My sour side wants to say that he owed it to me, but my sweet side says that it was more than I deserved. But if you look back at the big picture, either way, I'm still living because of him.

The gang and I were invited just for the pleasure of our company, but none-the-less to help with political factors. However, that time seems to have gone just as quickly as it came. Sokka and Suki are leaving tomorrow. Suki has got some unfinished business to attend to back on Kyoshi and, of course, my brother's prone to tag along. Aang is going back to the Southern Air Temple to continue his duties as the Avatar. He always has a limited amount of time for 'vacation,' but he says it's only fair for me to stay and enjoy myself even if it means it's in his absence, which makes me feel even worse about my mixed feelings. As far as Toph goes, she's a rebel and speaks for herself. She'll likely be in and out of the palace or anywhere else on the globe for all I know.

I stopped to peer out of a large window that overlooked the Fire Nation and found my crossed arms resting on a smooth, wooden railing running along the window's width. I let my thoughts and slighted guilt fade as I observed the scene before me. It was dark out with the silhouette of red buildings visible only from the few lanterns and torches that remained lit. My breath suddenly hitched as I felt warm hands rest upon my coffee forearms. My eyes quickly glared toward the area and, for a brief moment, my body tensed upon seeing the contrast of pale skin. I turned my eyes back to the window where I could see my reflection and his. I could only smile faintly and he returned it with a light grin. I fought to keep my nerve as I interacted with 'captor'.

"It's late. What're you doing up… and alone?"

"Oh, like the whereabouts of a waterbending master are of any more importance than those of the Fire Lord. I should be asking you that question," I retorted with a smirk. I had to admit that I was surprised with the steadiness of my voice… the wit came naturally.

He growled softly in annoyance and I stifled a shiver from feeling his breath on my neck. He let out a low chuckle before responding, "I don't think you want to know the answer to that question." He smirked slyly.

I glanced at him over my shoulder with a scolding glare and elbowed him in the abdomen.

"Ow! What? …It was a joke."

I mumbled some incoherent words as if I were aggravated before I stopped to smile. "Good midnight, Zuko," I said light-heartedly before softly padding away.

"Good night, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe."

**^Zuko**

I could only watch as she walked away. Beauty. Her silk gown and short-sleeved night robe cascaded over her curves and her subtly curled dark chocolate hair was mid-back length and flowed behind her. And her naturally dark complexion was sweet eye candy compared to the usual pale complexions that were present in this nation. Her image became vague as it disappeared into the darkness of the next room over that would lead her back to the hallway where the rooms of prized visitors and nobles were located.

I turned back to the window that showcased everything that I controlled, and at the sight, more thought was induced. It almost made me feel guilty—almost— that I thought of Katara just as I did Mai. It's strange that Katara has been so close to me lately, but at the same time so far away. It's like she's cross with me and it's frustrating because I haven't a clue why. I can't think of anything that I've done to her lately to make her upset... unless I unintentionally said the wrong thing… I sighed once again and found myself storming back to my bedchambers. I shut the door, threw off my thin robe, and kicked off my shoes. The night air was cool against my chest and a relief to feel through my free-hanging hair. It did soothe an over-productive mind; however, I still didn't want to give my thoughts the chance to escalate. Now I had several different topics festering. I collapsed onto the bed, buried my face into the pillow, and closed my eyes. If I'm lucky, sleep will allow me to escape it all at least until tomorrow.

***Katara**

I was surprised to come back to my half-lit room and find it empty, even Aang's staff was gone. He must have gone back to his room. I shrugged and laid my back onto the red and gold linen on the bed and spread my limbs over its, seemingly endless, surface. It was refreshing, but it didn't stop the few rankling thoughts that I had. It pains me that my decisions will probably hurt him. He won't have to know about the bittersweet time-to-time affairs between me and Zuko, but my future decision will mean the most. Then again, Aang is only half of the problem. I've still got Mai to worry about, and I honestly have no idea where Zuko's mind is in all of this. But, at the same time, I now have my dream that's even giving me second thoughts on his behalf, and there's no telling what message it was trying to convey.

My mind shifted gears when I thought of Zuko calling me the "Princess of the Southern Water Tribe" and it made me feel homesick. It has been a few months since I've actually been home. I've either been helping to rebuild cities or helping Aang with his duties. Luckily enough, Suki has been keeping Sokka out of trouble which takes that extra responsibility off of my shoulders. I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to my traveling bags. I reached into the largest bag to pull out my Water Tribe attire. Only with the blue and white robe in hand, I crawled back onto the bed and balled it into a slight mound. From there, I hugged it close to me, cuddling it, and my arms reached over my face so that my fingers could gently play with my 'loopies.' I shut my eyes and slowly drifted into sleep with the last thing on my mind being the place where I held the majority of my pride.

**^Zuko**

Just as I was falling into a light sleep, I heard low, firm knocks on my door…which was strange. No one knocks on my door, not at this hour, anyway. Though, there was a possibility that it was Mai. At that idea, I drowsily sat up and reached over the edge of the bed to pick up the robe that was on the floor.

"You may enter!" I called as I pulled on my clothing.

_words- 2,607 /__ posted- 12.22.10_

* * *

**^*I want to thank my readers for putting up with my horrible story... I know I said that I wasn't going to touch chapter 1, but I did... and for the better. So, I hope that you enjoyed this new version of it. I should get the revamped 2 and 3 up sometime this week or next, depending. Thank you all again. Oh, and I also want to let it be known that all suggestions are taken into great consideration.**

**^***!_REVIEWS, please_!***^**

**^***_Praise_ is greatly appreciated and makes me bubbly.

**^***_Constructive criticism _is respected; it shows me that you appreciate me and care enough about me to aid in the advancement of my skills. =.D


	2. Hot Sugar

**^***I hope everyone had a grand holiday and a safe and joyous greeting of the new year.

Your ***revamped* Chapter 2**, placed before your eyes!***^**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hot Sugar

***Katara**

I pried my eyes open and blinked a couple of times. The sun shone faintly through the crimson curtains, leaving long rays of light across the floor. I turned over and forced myself into an upright position before sliding my feet over the bedside. I walked to the curtains, pulling them apart. By the sun's placement in the sky, it was still early morning as far as I could tell. Aang and the others were supposed to be leaving at noon. I sighed to myself and left the window. I picked up the wad of clothing that I had slept with the night before, shook it out, folded it, and laid it back into my largest travel bag. Though, while I was in the bag anyway, I could pick out my clothes for the day.

I rummaged through the folded articles until a light purple robe with a watercolor-pink pattern caught my interest. With my decision made, I took it out, laying it on the bed. I took a breath and sharply exhaled it before walking into the bathroom to perform the morning routine.

Only minutes later, I exited the bathroom, but not without being lost in deep thought. That dream buzzed in my head. While it wasn't the most horrific delusion, its intensity lingered, and something told me that it was meant for further analysis. I was helpless when I didn't have to be. Whether or not there was a source of water present or not is hazy to me, but despite the fact, I could have done more than stand there. But why didn't I? Then, my fiendish perpetrator is revealed to hold the, all too distinguishing, characteristics of my friend and the place where my infatuation lies. And that's where it didn't click, at least, not in the way that I wanted it to. I played the submissive role, letting myself be abused; humiliatingly begging for mercy… and it ended with that.

I sighed once more and dressed myself. The robe's bottom edges brushed the floor as it came down to lace over my body. I walked to the nightstand and opened its thin but lengthy drawer, pulling it by the small black handle. My reflection was visible in the mirror I had retrieved. I grabbed the comb from the wooden formation's surface and began raking it through the body of my hair; luckily it had no tight naps. I let it hang freely, but took the time to reassemble my traditional loops.

I put my things away, slipped on a black pair of shoes, and made my out of the door.

I found myself in the hallway and as usual, it was quiet. I looked down the path that led toward the palace doors, but before I could look in the other direction, firm arms wrapped around me in an embrace.

"Katara," Sokka exclaimed, and I smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving," I took a moment to glance out of the nearest window, "now?"

"Yes, but I could never leave without saying something to my baby sister first."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm going to be there when you get ready to load that ship."

He didn't bother to respond to my words. "So, where's Aang? I thought he was going to the dock to see us leave, and then taking off on Appa."

I shrugged. "I don't know; I was getting ready to ask you the same question."

At that moment, I felt a soft gush of air blow my hair forward and ruffle my clothing, and as I started to turn, Aang was standing behind me.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Hey, Katara," he said in his usually cheery tone. He had grown within the months since the war and while he didn't tower over me yet, he was about an inch or two taller than I but possessed the same thin figure.

I smiled lightly. "Hi, Aang."

"Are you gonna miss me while I'm gone?" His arms wrapped around my waist, squeezing slightly.

"The most." His smile brightened. The guilt, a reminder of my apathy, returned, but I wouldn't let my expressions show it. I was going to miss him… but why did my words feel like a lie?

"Hey!" Sokka protested.

I turned to face him with a playful sigh. "I'll miss you too, Sokka." I said and he threw himself at me, hugging me again. This time, Aang and Suki joined in. My eyes closed to take in the moment. Though their absence was only going to last for a short while, I really was going to miss this.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment of sentiment, but I believe you've got a ship to catch."

My eyes popped open as I heard Zuko's voice, and our small group broke apart. I was smiling until I saw that he was standing with Mai, their arms linked. I awkwardly nodded along with the others in response to his words. Aang still had his arm around my shoulder, and I could feel him tense. I glanced at his face from the corner of my eye, and his expression had hardened. He had seemed fine until Zuko appeared, but maybe something foreign crossed his mind. Though, I could see the small glint of ill-emotion in Zuko's eyes whenever they scanned Aang. Apparently, I missed something between last night and this morning.

"Oh, yay, I came just in time to miss the hug fest." I heard Toph comment as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The group let out light chuckles and from there, followed out of the palace.

* * *

The ships were lined up juxtapose and the signs on shore told the destination of each. My eyes scanned for the one labeled 'Kyoshi Island', and when I spotted it, I was the first to turn to my brother and his girlfriend. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now…" Sokka and Suki nodded and gave me a quick hug. Once they pulled away from me, Toph punched Sokka in the arm affectionately and he hugged her in response. Suki then tapped him on the shoulder and he nodded at her once to let her know he was aware that it was time for them to part. She then used that time to get in her extra farewells.

He took a few steps toward Zuko, and proceeded to say, "Keep my sister safe while she's here and watch out for Toph or else your ass and Ol' Boomerang are going to have a meeting, and we both already know you know what that's like."

Zuko rolled his eyes at his comment. "…Of course." He stated solemnly.

Sokka gave something like a simper before throwing an arm around Zuko and patting his back before pulling away. Zuko had seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the sudden contact, but quickly recovered and reciprocated the gesture.

"We should really get down there, now. They're about to let up the plank." Suki informed.

My brother gave a respective nod toward Mai before giving Aang a hug similar to the one he gave Zuko, and then trekked down with his girlfriend to board the ship.

As I watched the two walk away, I felt a hand on my right shoulder and reached my left hand across my chest to gently lay over it. Soon, I was facing Aang and was sure that he could see the worry in my eyes. He placed a reassuring kiss on my lips before moving to say his goodbyes to Toph. Though, when he approached Zuko, that heavy expression from earlier returned. Both males stood across from each other tall and unwavering, the space between them obviously filled with tension. Aang, however, was the first to move, giving a respectful, Fire Nation-style bow. An expressionless Fire Lord returned the gesture. When Aang turned to Mai, he repeated the bow, but with a much softer countenance. He walked back to me, giving me a final hug, and then climbed aboard Appa.

"See you later, Momo." The lemur was perched on my shoulder and I pet his head before he flew up to Aang who waved down at us.

"Bye! I'll see you all again for a visit as soon as I can. And Katara, don't forget that I'll be dropping in to pick you up in a couple of weeks."

I nodded and waved back at him

"Bye, Twinkle Toes!" Toph called to him, and something about that made a slight smile tug on the corners of my lips.

Appa took off into the sky and I watched Aang leave until he and the bison were no longer visible. At the same time, I hadn't noticed that Sokka and Suki's ship had already set sail. The contrast of dark wood against a blue palette was fading off into the distance.

"Sooo, I guess it's just us four, right, Sugar Queen?"

Toph's voice brought me out of my trance and back to reality. "R—right," I forced out.

"Relax. They'll be fine… I mean, the war's over; there's no terrific danger anymore." She probably added the extra words from feeling that my heart was beating at a faster pace than normal. I couldn't even fathom why I had such uneasy feelings, but, none-the-less, I did.

Suddenly, I realized it: I'd be stuck in the palace with Zuko for a week, if not a few days longer. …How wonderful…

**

* * *

**

**^Zuko**

Once at the palace, I let go of Mai.

"I'm going to work in my study now… and I'd like to be alone."

She seemed reluctant, but nodded anyway before stretching up to kiss my cheek. I gave her a light nuzzle on her forehead to return the affection before we separated. I glanced behind myself; her tall figure strode away elegantly with her red and black robe fluttering around her body. I smiled softly and continued in my direction. I loved her… I really did, but at the same time, I also had a love just as strong for Katara, if not stronger. I shook my head to rid my mind of the thoughts. Now was not the time to think of my personal life, especially with the piles of work that were waiting for me.

I opened the door to my headquarters only to find three scrolls next to a small stack of papers resting on the wooden structure**.** On the stack of papers, there was a small note. Wide-eyed from being curiosity overcome, I walked over to my escritoire and picked it up.

"_Dear Nephew_

_You seemed a bit overwhelmed and lost in thought, so I took it upon myself to do the majority of your paperwork. I left only the things that were truly to the devices of the Fire Lord. Consider this somewhat of a day off from your usual duties._

_-Iroh_

_P.S. Perhaps with your extra time, you could spare some of it to have a cup of tea with your dear uncle."_

I couldn't help but to give the slightest smile. I put the note aside and got down to business. Maybe Uncle could help me clear up my thoughts and make a decision…or he'd put things into an even more confusing adage that would make my ordeal more complicated.

***Katara**

I guess my stay won't have to be so bad… I mean, I'll definitely be kept busy in between enjoying the nation's features. On my way to my room, I passed Mai. She had the same dreary look she always had when on her lonesome. I gave her a brief wave of my hand and she nodded to acknowledge me. It was always awkward between us, especially since the only thing that acquainted us was Zuko. I still couldn't understand why he loved her so, but I guess it's not really my business. Though, when it comes to the reality of things, it _is _my business as to what his intentions are with me. Of course I'm not going to sit back and be his little water bitch to philander while that stuck up Harpy becomes Fire Lady; his wife. …Is that what he expects? Knowing him, he just might… How dare him! My content stroll turned into heated strides as I hastened to my room. A concerned servant or two tried to stop me, but I brushed them off as politely as I could.

"Well, damn, Sugar Queen—or should I say Hot Sugar—who's got you so ticked off?"

"Why does it have to be someone, hm? Maybe I'm just mad at the world!" I snapped. I did notice my sudden mood swing, but it was beyond my control.

"Gosh, Sugar Queen, you're acting like Sparky. I know you're not someone to just be 'mad at the world', so just spill already."

I sighed in frustration. "...I don't have to tell you anything…"

Toph shrugged. "Have it your way, then. I could care less. I just thought you'd feel better venting your feelings." She flipped her wrist back as if to shoo off the topic before sliding off of my bed and brushing pass me as she walked out of the room.

I sighed, plopping onto my bed. "I should've told her…" I lied back and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe I'm thinking too far into this; maybe I'm in over my head. Besides, how likely is it for me to be philippic with someone? And it's not like I know his true thoughts or reasoning… those were my own heated accusations.

**^Zuko**

I finished, and quickly walked out of the confinement, careful to lock the door behind me. That's when my search for Uncle began. I first checked the lobby where the Pai Sho table was located. He wasn't there…surprising… I checked his room—not there. I went to the window that overlooked the turtle-duck pond, and from what I could see, not there. Where could he be? What does he possibly do at his age that would prevent me from finding him? A small wave of frustration came over me and I pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose. I really need to relax sometimes, or else this stress I give myself is gonna kill me.

I became alert as I heard a toilet flush and the door click shut.

"Ah, nephew, there you are."

I peaked over my shoulder to see Uncle. He nodded to me with the same peaceful expression he always had before bowing once I had completely turned around.

"Uncle, you know you don't have to—"

"You deserve the proper respects as Fire Lord."

"But—"

"You've come a long way." He placed a gentle hand on my forearm and smiled. "Now, shall we go have that deliciously steamy, revitalizing ginseng tea?"

I simply nodded at his words. We engaged in casual conversation as we walked to the kitchen.

Upon our arrival, I insisted that Uncle take a seat while I recited our order to the cook. She was a short, heavy-set woman with long, graying black hair that was pulled up into a large bun. She wore a mid-sleeve green robe with vine patterns, light pink kitchen gloves, and black slippers. She was a kind woman in her early fifties and she seemed to have a certain gleam to her personality that made her peaceful and light-hearted, much like Uncle Iroh.

"You sit, Your Highness. I will bring it to you." She told me more like a command.

I guess I had been lingering at the counter while lost in my thoughts. I sat at the small, square, light gray table that Uncle had chosen nearest the kitchen's entrance out of the other black and gray tables that lined the wall. I rested my elbows on the table and my hands clutched together as a support once I lowered my face for my forehead to rest on them. How was I going to approach Uncle with my dilemma? I took the moment to think about my intro, but just as I got ready to speak, a dark tray landed in front of me.

"Two cups of ginseng tea; not too hot, but a little more than warm."

"Thank you, Miss Lei Hy." Uncle said and took her hand to kiss it.

I rolled my eyes.

She chuckled along with a smile. "Behave yourself, Iroh, especially when in the midst of our ruler." She playfully scolded before bowing to the two of us and going about her business.

He smiled smugly before grasping the mug in his hands and taking a sip. I nodded my head from side to side as I dipped the spoon into the small cup of sugar and dumped it into the tea, awkwardly swirling my spoon in a circular motion. I had built my confidence to speak earlier, but right now, I was small again.

"Does something trouble you, Nephew?"

I looked up to meet Uncle's gaze. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words got caught in my throat. I sighed and looked away. I heard Uncle take another sip of his tea before sitting it down with a 'clunk'. I took a deep breath and held it in my chest.

"Uncle, I'm having…relation problems."

He nodded. "Go on; I'm listening."

I looked around to see what Lei Hy's whereabouts were, and seeing that she was occupied, I continued in a hushed tone. "It's about Mai and Katara… I—Well, I do love Mai dearly, and I know she's going to give me the ultimatum of 'make me Fire Lady or make me nothing of yours' soon, but I can't succumb to that easily. I also love Katara, and I know it's dishonorable for me to be thinking of her in the ways that I have while involved with another woman, but she's so… so…" I couldn't think of a word. "—different." I settled.

"Perhaps you are just curious of what a romp with a woman from a different nation and culture is like."

My face flushed a faint red at his proposal. I mean, I definitely wasn't knocking the idea, but I'm quite sure it's more than that. "It's more than that, Uncle. They both offer me something different hence how I love and admire them both, but in the end, I know it has to be one or the other."

Uncle sighed. "It's obvious that you can't end up with Lady Mai and Master Katara, but it is also obvious that you have a grave decision to make. It's going to be no easy task, but you will know in time which lady you shall fare with. Just remember to be careful with the situation that you have looming here. You don't want to end up hurting them, or more importantly, getting hurt—you're dealing with two powerful women that could do mighty things, especially in alliance. And with all of the women you've been around, you of all people should know that even the most beautiful rose has thorns."

I nodded intently and had become slightly wide-eyed at his words. He was right that the women I was reckoning with were potent, but would either one of them think to betray me in any way? My thoughts proceeded to a number of relative topics before coming to a realization. "But I don't have time! That's the problem. You know that the council is already coming upon the issue of marriage on their little 'to-do' list."

"Then you will just have to make a decision, won't you? …Some of the best decisions can be made under pressure, and even our true emotions void of all of our mind's conflicts can be elicited at those times. –Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pick myself the most beautiful blossom."

I raised an eyebrow as I watched him get up and walk in Lei Hy's direction as she turned the corner. When he was out of sight, I cringed, and got up to go where I could be alone. Responsibility and better judgment told me that I should have gone to the throne room where I was expected to be when I wasn't taking care of numerous papers, but right now I had some thinking to do. Besides, a ruler can't make the proper decisions for his people with a cluttered mind, right?

_posted- 1.4.11 / 3401 words_

**

* * *

**

**^*This is barely on time for what I promised... and I'm still not very happy with this entire chapter. I feel like everything post the departure scene could be improved. The first half I worked on at 2:00AM up to about 4:00AM when my muse was extremely high. Unfortunately, that's the thing; my muse comes late at night...or early morning, if you prefer. I worked on the last half this evening with my creativity levels slightly up since it's night since I wanted to get this out today. I didn't have tonight to stay up for the late-night spark because I've got school, so... This is what I could supply within time. I hope you enjoy it, anyway. I'll try to have chapter 3 up A.S.A.P. though I'm aiming for this weekend (1.7-9.11).**

**^*Also, be sure to check my profile page for regular updates on story progress. **

**^***!_REVIEWS, please_!***^**

**^***_Praise_ is greatly appreciated and makes me bubbly.

**^***_Constructive criticism _is respected; it shows me that you appreciate me and care enough about me to aid in the advancement of my skills.


	3. We Can't Do This

**^***Because I think the bolding looks kinda tacky, you can distinguish my comments by my signature _**^* **_'s.

**^***As promised, this is my "late chapter 2" and "happy _belated_ Thanksgiving" gift. Though I made it within the promised time, I still wanted to post this sooner, on the 26th or 27th, but assure that I didn't slack off with the extra time I spent. I combed and refined at _least_ twice a day, and... I'm still not happy with it, but hey, I'm one of those artists who's never that elated about her work. Anyway, I shall shut up now and let you enjoy...***^**

* * *

Chapter 3: We Can't Do This

**^Zuko's POV**

I arrived in my bedroom, expecting to fall into the cool, red silk and satin sheets of my large bed and think about things, but unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen now.

"Mai? What're you doing here? You know I always send for you when I finish my work." I guess that was a lie if current circumstances were considered. On the other hand, I was curious to know how she even got in my room in the first place.

She stood from the edge of the bed and pranced toward me. She gently rested her gloved right hand on the back of my head and let the tips of her long fingers brush the back of my neck. She then laid her left arm on my shoulder and used her right hand to pull the glove off of her other hand. She ran her bare hand down my neck and over my shoulder, partially slipping it into my robe.

She looked at me with a smirk somewhat meant as a smile. "I just assumed that you'd be ready to see me by now."

I smiled back at her.

She stretched up to kiss me and began pulling me closer. Our lips met and I could feel her passion, and my passion was there too, but not to the capacity that it should have been. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she pulled away from the kiss. She moved her hands down to unlatch the hooks that held my regal robe neatly closed. Meanwhile, I lifted the heavy, dark-colored mantle from my shoulders and let it sit on the floor. The robe quickly fell to the ground and she began to untie the thin underclothing. She looked at me with a light smile as she slowly removed her remaining glove. Bare hands ran over my bare chest and she leaned up to kiss me again. I obliged and we gradually fell into a more heated kiss. I moved my hands into her hair, pulling out the various pins that held it up. The pitch black waterfall of hair cascaded down and I ran my hands through a third of its length. She let out a small moan that only made me deepen the kiss with force.

We drifted to my bed where we laid on our sides, though I was propped up on an arm. I noticed that Mai started unfastening her robe rather quickly, which was an unusual act for her. I grabbed one of her hands in midflight and part of her robe flopped open. She looked up at me and though her facial expression didn't say much, her eyes glared at me with a _'What the hell are you doing?'_

"Are you okay? …You seem kind of...different."

"Never been better…really." At that, a small, half-hearted and somewhat disbelieving smile traced my lips.

"Are you su—?"

"Positive. I just love you _so_ much and want you _so_ bad." She answered while gently placing her hand on the side of my face. "…I've missed you lately." She looked away upon softly uttering that statement.

When her gaze returned, I gave her an innocent smirk and slowly brought my face closer to hers. When our lips met for a second time, she moved her hands down, tugging at the top of my trousers. I chuckled lightly and ran my hand down her side, over smooth pearly skin. Her hands gripped my hair— which had fallen out of its topknot long ago—and it sent a jolt of energy through me. I launched myself atop of her and she gave me a sly smile. I returned the expression before burying myself into her neck. I could feel her shiver and I smiled to myself smugly at the amount of control I was in. …If only Katara was this easy… Then again, what if she is? …I'll definitely have to find out…

And now, once again, I caught myself in the wrong. Here I was with my girlfriend practically begging me to pleasure her and I was thinking about all of the ways that I could corrupt that innocent water maiden. …Hm…imagine if I had her so provocatively, but in water. Putting her in her own element would surely give her the upper hand, which may or may not be to my benefit, but I'm willing to experiment.

My mind returned from where it was so dangerously drifting and I saw unwavering yellow gazing at me.

"You better have been thinking about all of the things you're going to do to me."

I stifled a chuckle. "I'll be back… I just remembered that I didn't lock my study." I quickly made an excuse to leave and my body no longer hovered over hers as I walked to my closet. I pulled out a plain red tunic and slipped it on before going to the door. Just as my hand touched the knob, I paused at hearing the sound of a voice.

"Zuko. Don't take too long—I'll be waiting, and you know I don't like to wait."

I nodded to let her know that I got the message before slipping out.

I quietly shut the door and looked to the right of the corridor. Seeing no one and not hearing any near footsteps, I started down the hall only to bump into someone. Apparently I failed to look to my left.

"Hey, watch where you're going! I could have you—!"

***Katara's POV**

"_Have me,_ what?" I spat.

"Have you—!"

At that moment, he looked up, seemingly shocked and bewildered. I rolled my eyes and stood, dusting off my clothes. When I looked back ahead of me, I still saw him on the ground, staring at me.

"What?" I commanded to know just why his eyes were lingering. He was truthfully the first and last person I wanted to see. Something about him came back to life as he rapidly got to his feet.

"Come with me, quickly." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me? Zuko! Answer me!"

"Would you hush?" He turned to scold me in a hushed tone. I reluctantly stayed silent as I awaited our destination.

* * *

I was pulled into a room where the door was shut and locked behind us.

"Aren't we in your study?" I questioned with a hint of confusion and suspicion.

"Yes." He answered gruffly, making it clear in his voice that my questions weren't welcome.

At that moment, he turned to me and in the blink of an eye my back was against the wall with his body only inches from mine. With outstretched arms, his palms laid flat on the wall next to me, and his eyes looked cold as they focused on me.

"What the hell has been your problem lately?"

My expression hardened. "My problem? What about yours?"

He ignored my retort and continued. "Since you've been here, you've been acting icily toward me and it also seems that you've been avoiding me too. I think I deserve to know what's going on."

"Now isn't the time for this, Zuko." I put my hands against his chest to push him away from being in such proximity.

He moved his hands to grab my wrists and flung them away. He now stood across from me with his arms crossed. "We're talking about it now." One of his hands gestured to match his words.

I scowled and my eyes glared at him with acidity, but he didn't even break a little. I gave in. "Well, for starters, since I've been here, you've been playing mind games. You carelessly fiddle with me here and there, and meanwhile I'm supposed to be okay while you're off screwing Mai. You expect me not to feel any sort of resentment?"

"That's it? You do know that we're not together, technically…and Mai kind of _is_ my girlfriend."

I scoffed with a disgusted look on my face. "If that's how you feel about it, then—."

"I wasn't done." He cut me off firmly. "As I was saying, Mai _is_ my girlfriend,_ but_ that doesn't mean I've given no regard to you. Besides, I do nothing carelessly… "

"That still doesn't answer my question." I crossed my arms, turned my nose up, and looked away. After I didn't get the quick retort that I expected, I looked back toward him. "So I'm taking it that you like to use me, right? Or are you just a huge flirt?"…I still got no response.

I watched as he cleared off the few remaining papers on his desk before coming up behind me and clutching my shoulders.

"Get on the desk." He commanded, yet there was a sultry hint to his tone.

"What?" My eyes looked over my shoulder to view him questioningly.

"You heard me." He stated and I felt his hot breath on my neck, which sent a shiver down my spine.

He slowly moved me toward the desk and turned me around. I felt my rump on the edge of the polished wood before I was forced to scoot upon it further. Once again, I felt his breath on my neck, but this time I got the extra stinging sensation of sharp nibbles. I grabbed onto the figure that loomed over me in order to alleviate the sudden little pains. His free hand trace over my curves while the other held the back of my head. As I let out a whimper and arched my back, making even more of my neck vulnerable, the back of my head was released to lie upon the cool surface. His hand moved down to my shoulder and slipped off my robe, leaving it bare.

"Oh, damn it, Zuko! We can't do this…" I managed to push out responsibly over the urge to let things take their course.

"I can do whatever I want in my nation. You forget you're with the Fire Lord." His tone was cocky and self-assured and his expression showed a sly smile. I rolled my eyes but couldn't refuse the small smile that crept onto my face. I continued to stroke his hair.

My robe slipped off further until I was only in my bindings. I undid his tunic and ran my hands over his chest and down his toned abdomen. His golden eyes met my sapphire ones and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" My tone was unpleased.

"You're just— I – I've never seen you so… vulnerable."

My eyes narrowed. "…At least not since the time you tied me to that tree, right?" I asked rhetorically, eyebrow raised.

He just smirked and moved a hand up to cup my breast. I gasped and grabbed his wrist, making a feeble attempt to push him away. We had had our little moments from time to time where we were seemingly flirty and our actions were questionable, but even on our lonesome were our experiences never this bold. I couldn't let him get away with this so easily, though. I quickly flipped, flinging both of us off of the desk and onto the floor. I heard him grunt as he broke my fall and his back hit the hard surface. He glared up at me, but I brushed it off as if I had never seen it. I adjusted myself so that my legs were on either side of his and my arms held me up to loom over him.

"You may be the Fire Lord, but you don't run this." I smirked.

He responded with a sly smile and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he challenged that idea.

I felt him reach up to remove my breast bindings, but I wouldn't let him. My hands firmly clutched his forearms to halt his actions as I leaned my face down to his, kissing from his cheek, down his neck, and to his collarbone. I could see it in the slight contortion of his face that it was surely getting to him. I smirked triumphantly, but it definitely wasn't the best idea. Never being one to give in to defeat, he placed his hands on my face and brought my lips to his. He was able to part my lips with ease. Our tongues followed a relaxed rhythm as they seemingly danced with each other, but just as I started to relax and forget about our competition, Zuko put more force into the kiss. Our battle for dominance heightened from then on. I leaned in to force him back and gain more of the upper hand, but every time he gave in for even a second, he pushed back faster and stronger.

Not after much time, I began getting tired of the "back-and-forth"... He was a worthy opponent. I was pushed onto my back where he immediately let my place be known. His hand rubbed my thigh and I could feel the sharp stings recur, but they were unpleasantly more painful.

"Zu…that hurts…"

"Good."

My countenance was angered. I hitched my breath before swiftly bringing my arms up to push him off of me. We were now sitting across from each other and he had a stunned expression.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What? Can't take a joke?"

I stared at him blankly before leaping at him. He attempted to dodge me by rolling out of the way, and I only managed to pin down his arm. To my benefit, he still ended up on his back. I shifted myself to straddle him, and pin him down at the shoulders. He still looked up with the same stunned look on his face.

"Your joke wasn't funny."

"You seriously think I'd do something to hurt you?"

"Emotionally? Yes. Physically? Well, I'm starting to question that too now…"

"I don't mean to be offensive, but you're being a bitch. You know me all too well to even let a thought like that manifest… and believe it's true."

I rolled my eyes. "That's why we were here in the first place, Zuko —because you like to mess with people's emotions." My arms were folded again as I sat over him.

He sighed. "I'm not playing with you or your emotions."

"Really? Well, you know, you never answered my question… And I hope you don't think _this,_" my arms gestured at the questionable position we were in and referred to the earlier events that had taken place, " qualifies as an answer because you can bet sweet Tui and La that it doesn't."

"You didn't seem so concerned when you were kissing my neck, nor did you seem to care when we were making out… Or even when you proposed that little challenge, knowing that I wouldn't back down and would try everything in my power to subjugate you."

"Well excuse me for being human and wanting to be seduced by someone I'm attracted to."

He smiled smugly and I glared down at him.

"I hate you."

"Sure."

There was a moment of silence before I broke it. "So, are you going to answer me or not?"

He sighed and looked away. "Look, would it be unbelievable that—"

There was a sudden rapping on the door and our eyes widened simultaneously. I quickly removed myself from over him and he moved to pull on his tunic. I gathered my clothes and ran into the nearest corner scarce from the door. I heard voices just as a faint light shown in through the open door. I cowered further into the corner and hugged my arms over my chest.

**^Mai's POV***

"I thought you said you were going to lock up your study then come back."

"I was… I just ended up finding some extra work that had to be done."

I growled and narrowed my eyes at his words. "I'm tired. I'm going home, Zuko."

He started to say something, but I cut him off. "Goodbye."

I waltzed triumphantly down the hall toward the exit. How stupid does he think I am? I know exactly why he didn't come back, and it has something to do with that water bitch. She can't possibly offer him anything more than I can. Besides, he'll get surefire hell from the council if he tries to marry out of nation, let alone someone of opposite element. Sure, it would help make alliances stronger, but there are some things that have to be maintained as tradition. He should want to marry someone of relation to a high-ranking government official… And I don't care what kind of royalty or chief's daughter she claims to be. We all know that the Fire Nation reins supreme overall, even if we no longer boast about it, and, though I was never in favor of it, the failure to conquer the other nations. I'll be giving the ruler an ear lashing, and my blades will be sharpened to perfection when I do.

I walked into my home with a sigh as I made a steady attempt to calm my emotions, and closed the door behind me. Luckily it was just after dusk, so there'd be no suspicion… well, aside from the fact that my hair was down, but I could play that off if need be. I managed to make it down the mid-sized hall and slip into my room before the baby started crying. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to change into my nightgown for rest.

***Katara's POV**

I was still cowering in the corner, but managed to redress. My heart was beating fast, though felt numb, but my mind was strangely at peace and lacked the fraying ends that should've been expected. Do I feel no guilt and simply a cheap thrill? I looked up to notice Zuko with his back against the door frame and watched him slap his palm to his forehead in frustration. The sight made all of the uneasy emotions seep in, and the peace I felt escaped. I sighed guiltily and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder with something like sorrow in my eyes. His golden orbs flashed open, but looked blankly ahead. I closed my eyes and nodded my head with another sigh. I awkwardly turned away to pick up the documents that he had put on the ground back on the desk.

"The servants'll get that." He stated emotionlessly. I instinctively sat the last scroll in my hand on the desk before leaving the papers on the floor. I walked over to the window across from the wooden structure and let my churning mind focus on what I could see of the outside world. I observed the small shimmers of light that peaked through the rapidly darkening sky. The silence between us resumed.

"I'm sorry. I think it's best if I'm not here… I'll pack my things and be out of the palace A.S.A.P." I said from where I stood. No, this wasn't completely my fault… a matter of fact I didn't even initiate what happened, but I know that it's my responsibility as well. I took in a deep breath before moving from my place and starting past him to go to my room. At that moment, I felt a firm hand grasp my shoulder and hold me in place.

"Don't go." There was a long silence before he added, "Be sure no one hears of this… including Mai, despite her suspicion." His voice was that of an order and it caused me to stiffen. "…Especially Mai," he corrected. I immediately recovered, and nodded in affirmation.

"After all we've been through, I... can't lose her now…" I heard him mutter under his breath with a sigh of distress.

By now, his grip on my shoulder was absent as I walked to my room without looking back. My doubts remain present, especially after hearing his latest words… I'm questioning how much I really mean to him. He assures me that he does nothing without a purpose, but that doesn't mean that the purpose is divine.

It was like a voyage, but I made it to my destination. I sighed. I could really use Sokka's comfort right now. He wouldn't be too happy about me and Zuko messing around, but… There's the reality of it. 'Messing around' sounds a lot like a game to me; going behind other people's backs, being so cautious and hiding things… the thrill of it all… I really want to say with confidence that this isn't a game, but it's certainly proving itself so. As I said before, I need to know where Zuko stands. The little chat in his study gave me the idea that he half-cares and half-doesn't. I'll talk to him tomorrow and be sure to cut him some slack considering that he did start to explain his logic before the interruption. I would attempt talking to him now, but it wouldn't happen. He gets into his moods and shuts down. Oh, how I wished for the night to omit so I could just find out what I need to know and get this ordeal over with.

_posted- 11.28.10 / 3524 words_

* * *

**^***I hate to be one of the authors who pushes the whole "I want this many reviews or no new chapter," scheme, but the "at your leisure" approach wasn't working well enough... at all, so... I'm asking for only **6 more reviews on the entire story **before I post chapter 4. That's atleast 2 new reviews on each chapter (not that it has to be done that way, but just as an example). If you don't know what to say, then I'll take a simple _"It was great/okay/cool_," or a, _"I like it, write more_,"... Hell, I'll even take an _"It sucks_," but if you do say it sucks, you better tell me how to make it...er...not suck? You get the point. And if it makes you readers feel any better, I don't have chapt. 4 pre-typed like the others were and I've got school, so I'm not holding back anything that I could give you with the click of my finger on the mousepad. ...that was so damn corny... Anyway! Review and I'll get busy!***^**

**Praise is Love**

_(Construstive)_ **Criticism is Respect**


	4. Important Note -author

Sooo… I know I'm not supposed to do this really, but I found it very necessary and long over-due.

I just want to start by saying: I'm embarrassed...for a number of reasons. lol. That's probably the number one thing that has kept me away. I haven't been on here in years. It feels weird saying it. Have I stopped writing? Not at all. But before I get to that, I just want to say that fanfiction writing actually proved more of a challenge to me than I thought, especially with the perspective I was trying to write it in. Even though I was 13…14? I don't really remember. But, either way, I should have known better. Um… I can't say whether or not I'll ever finish this ('finish it' with a whole lot of tweaking, that is), but I do plan to leave it up here, including my note, in case I come back to it and so that the stats it does have aren't erased. But, of course, if it's like 5 more years from now, hahah, and I do nothing with it, I'll surely delete it. I don't know. I think part of me just out-grew my obsession. Not that I'm not still in love with the show, just, I lost the drive to write my own piece of it, you know? And… if anyone's interested in 'adopting' my story, feel free to shoot me a mezz and we'll discuss some things. [Or, heck, even if you wanna ask me about something else, feel free!]

So, back to the fact that I still write… I actually have a fictionpress account along with friends. It's a shared page, so we all post stories on it and use penname for people to tell us apart. It's rather successful, actually. I have two solo one-shot stories up and one on-going collaboration – and these are under the same username. Then, I also have an amazing story idea of my own that I'm working on which won't be anywhere online but a friend's inbox, lol, 'cause I'm keeping it under wraps, but it's wonderful. I'm truly in love with it. It's futuristic, war-themed, and segregation-themed…with AMBW loving. xD [*AMBW = Asian man/black woman]

So, yes, come check my friends and me out over at fictionpress at our address number: u/841431/

And fellow Avatards and Zutarians (and Maitarians?), stay Avatarded, continue to ship, watch LoK, and read always! If we keep doing this, we'll multiply! -evil smile-

_**-Aato*^**_

P.S.- Gosh, I feel like I spoke so informally, but it has been so long since anyone has heard from me that I'm not even sure you all really care. lol. And, I just felt it necessary to say once more that I'm so sorry for leaving you all in the dark for so long. Please do forgive your dearest Aato.


End file.
